We're Really Doing This
by Lellie-Bellie
Summary: Greg wakes up in an unfamiliar  place with no recollection of the night before   Chapter 8-Edited
1. Where am i ?

Greg woke up with a groan, a pounding headache and a pain behind his eyes. When his senses finally decided to respond Greg realised he did not recognise the room he was in.

"Oh dear god what did I do last night ". It was then Greg noticed the shape in the quilt

"Or more to the point who did I do last night"

The sound of his voice had apparently woken the figure beside him.

"Wow I must of drank a lot last night I feel like crap" Greg froze in his stance he recognised that voice.

"Nick?"

"Yeah Greggo?"

"What happened last night?"

"im not sure"

Nick made a move to get out of bed and get some aspirin for himself and Greg. Always being in CSI mode Nick looked around the room and saw 2 pairs of jeans scattered around the wooden floor , he also took a side glance into the waste bin and saw a used condom that wasn't there when he left for work the morning before.

"Heyy G, I think I know what happened last night"

"Yea I think I can guess"

"so umm … what do you Errrrr "

"How about you get me some aspirin and we'll discuss it later" Greg interrupted

Nick picked a fresh pair of underwear from the wardrobe and make his way to the kitchen to make breakfast, coffee and get some aspirin.

"Nick, you mind if I take a shower?"

"No go ahead; there are clean towels in the airing cupboard"

As of on cue Greg Came out of the bathroom clad in his boxers and one of Nick's old Texas A&M hoodies. Nick had to bite back a moan at the sight of Greg in one of his old college sweaters. He had never been the type of guy to give his girlfriend one of his sweaters, especially not his prized A&M sweater, so seeing Greg looking so comfortable was such a turn on.

"You like what you see Stokes?"

"Yes I do Sanders, yes I do"

"Well come and get a closer view"

"You mean you wanna do this?"

"Of course I do"

So Nick advanced across the small apartment toward Greg like a lion to his prey. Soon Enough Nick's tongue was battling for dominance with the younger man.

Greg easily gave up the fight wanting to be dominated by the Texan. Although Greg was a few inches taller than Nick, he had, considerably less body mass so was easily over powered.

The coffee machine signalled it had finished; knowing Nick had blended some of his precious Blue Hawaiian Greg pulled away and darted towards the kitchen

"Oh I see how it is "Nick smirked "you only want me when coffee isn't available"

"Precisely" Greg shone his mega-watt smile over the coffee mug in Nick's direction

"C'mere you" Nick bounded across his apartment again , took the coffee mug out of Greg's hand and put it down roughly splashing its content all over the counter top.

"Umm Nick what are you doing?" the look of panic on Greg's face was evident.

"This" Nick's hands jolted out to Greg's abdomen and ravished the skin under his sweater. The shriek of joy coming from the younger man as he was tickled was enough to make Nick grin from ear to ear.

N…Nick Stop . . . Ahh C Cr Cramp.

"Oh Shit sorry Greg"

"Ha-ha got yah. . ." and with that Greg went running past Nick towards the living room giggling with glee. ' oh no you don't ' thought Nick , and he soon found himself chasing Greg through his apartment


	2. WestCoast Kid

Chapter 2

When he caught up to the crazy lab tech he pinned his hands above his head and lowered his lips to Greg's in a passionate but playful kiss.

"I can't believe this is actually happening"

"Me neither, who would of thought a sexy Texan like you would want a dorky west-coast kid like me?"

"I've wanted you for so long it's stupid"

"How long exactly?" Greg asked with a wiggle to his eyebrows.

Nick paused for a while trying to pluck up the courage to admit his feelings for Greg.

"Well I know ive had a crush on you since the day you started working at the lab with you Black Spiky hair and tram lines. . . But I've known ivelovedyou for three years now. Nick spoke so quickly Greg struggled to understand what he had said.

"Im Sorry, I didn't quite hear you, did you say you LOVED me?"

"Yeah . . . Yeah I did, I've loved you for so long"

Nick took another pause before he started speaking again "I've loved you for so long, but ive been battling with myself whether or not to tell you".

Greg was ecstatic at the revelation but concerned for his friends or should he say lover's change in mood "why didn't you want to tell me?".

"I was so scared you'd freak out and hate me, I couldn't live without you Greg, If I lost you as a friend I don't know what the hell I'd do with myself.

"Don't worry, you never have to live without me again", Greg pulled Nicks head down to the crease between his neck and his shoulder and kissed Nick's hairline. he was about to say something else but the words died on his tongue and were replaced with a moan as he felt the older man assault his body with his smooth tongue.

Nick grabbed a hold of Greg's hips and pulled him towards the bedroom door.

"I wanna remember what it's like this time".

"wow look at you Mr Straight laced Texan , ive never seen you like this before".

"it's just the effect you have on me , im not straight-laced anymore and boy I couldn't be more happy if I tried".

"I'll have you eating your words Stokes".

"I look forward to it".

Greg was backed up until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell and was soon being straddled by an increasingly confident Nick.

"Calm down Cowboy, your getting all flustered".

"I don't care; I love being flustered if you're to blame".

Greg's eyes roamed the body underneath him, as they made there way up the older mans chest Nick's head lowered and their eyes met for a smouldering moment before there lips met in passionate heated kiss. Feeling confident in himself Greg grasped his hands to Nicks biceps and spun them round so he was now straddling Nick's hip wearing a smug grin on his face.

Greg grasped the band of Nick's boxers and pulled them down leaving Nick naked. "Umm Greg I see a problem with this picture"

"Oh Yeah? What is wrong? ".  
>"You're wearing clothes" Nick smirked with a shit eater grin<p>

"That problem can soon be fixed" Greg retorted with an equally as smug grin; he jumped off Nicks lap. And sensing the loss of pressure Nick sat up on his elbows and admired the view of Greg's strip tease which unfortunately for Nick didn't last very long as Greg was only wearing two articles of clothing.

Greg, was once again pushed down onto the bed and soon found an eager Nick pressing open-mouthed kissed down his slim body. When Nick reached the sensitive skin along Greg's pelvis he bucked his hips up further into Nicks mouth. An incoherent babble was heard coming form Greg's mouth.

"Now look who's getting flustered".

"A.. Ah … Nick Please".

"Since you asked so nicely…." The rest of Nick's sentence was never finished as he took Greg's man-hood into his mouth.


	3. Looking Rough

Chapter 3 –

As Greg walked the corridors of the lab he noticed Warrick walking towards him

"Heyy Sander, What happened to you last night?"  
>"Wouldn't you like to know?"<p>

"yeah that's why im asking"

"Sorry my friend but a gentleman never kisses and tells"

"Well judging by the state of you , I don't think that man was so gentle" Warrick walked off trying not to laugh.

When Greg reached the break room, all of his colleagues were already there.

"Rough night Greg?" Catherine taunted

"Excuse me?"

"Well you are walking with an obvious limp ,you have 3 very prominent red marks on your neck . . .Hickeys I presume and you like quite worn out"

"Well I suppose you can't get anything past you CSI's can I?"

"And don't you not it"

"well if you think im in a bad state, you should of seen the other man , he could barely stand when we were finished"

Nick chose that precise moment to choke on his coffee

"You ok there Nick?" Sara asked worriedly

"Just peachy Sara thanks" Nick glared at Greg, and his only response was to giggle like a little child

"Something funny Greg?"

Greg turned around to see his boss had entered the room

"Nope, sorry Griss I'll let you get started"

"Much appreciated"

"It's your favourite time of the day people . . ."

"HOME TIME"

"GREG . . ."

"Sorry"

"Anyway, as I was saying, its assignment time . . . Catherine and Sara you have a homicide out in Henderson , Nick and Greg : congratulations you have a body dump out in the desert and Warrick you're with me on a robbery at the Tangiers.

Nick and Greg went to the locker room to change into their work clothes and collect their kits

"Heyy Nick, can I drive?"

"Not a chance"

"Maybe if I do this it might change your mind" Nick soon found a warm hot mouth attached to his Neck, "Heyy Greg you know we're at work right? Ooh d-do that again"

"You mean this?" and Greg slowly sank his teeth into Nick's neck

"Yeah that, and yes you can drive"

Greg took his mouth away from Nick's neck, smiled triumphantly, took the keys from the Texans pocket and started walking out of the door.

"But I get to chose the radio station" Nick added in slyly

"Oh hell no "Greg moved back towards the Texan put the keys into his hand and taunted. "I may like the sound cowboy in the bedroom, but not on the radio". Nick blushed furiously, grabbed a hold of Greg's Wrist pulled him in and kissed him, the kiss was very heated but because of the intensity, it wasn't long before the pair were gasping for air.

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Because im the only one who can make you as hard as a rock by simply doing this" Greg's hand slowly made its way down Nick's Chest and then over his crotch. Nick let out a muffled moan as he felt all the blood in his body pulsate to just below his navel.

"Come on Nick , we have a scene to process".

"yeah I hear yah Greg , im just gunna need a minute"

"Ecklie" was all Greg said

"Yup that did it , thanks Greggo".


	4. Filling In The Blanks

Chapter 4

Nick unlocked the door on his Tahoe and begrudgingly let Greg mess with the radio until he found a station he liked. As the bass guitar came pounding through the speakers Nick's hand made its way to the control panel but was swatted away by Greg

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For trying to turn down or off my music," Greg mock pouted

" I wasn't , I was going to turn the air-con up Greggo"

"Oh sorry Nicky" Greg picked up Nick's hand and nibble-kissed the spot he had previously hit.

When Greg let go of his hand it resumed it journey to the control panel and turned the radio off

Nick couldn't help but chuckle as Greg pompously turned the radio back on and turn to glare at him and threaten "You'll pay for that later Nicky"

"Ooh I can't wait"

"Only you could turn a threat sexual Nicky"

"Don't pretend that's not what you meant"

"Wow you know me to well"

Nick completely changed the subject as he started up the truck and drove out of the car park.

"so why are you out in the field today Greggo ? , the walls of the lab to much for you to handle today"

"Nah Griss said I need atleast 30 hours field work before my final proficiency"

"How many have you done so far?"

"this is my first day , so you have to look after me"

The rest of the 45-minute drive to the desert was spent with the pair teasing each other as usual and trying to piece together what happened the night before.

_-Flashback-_

_The team had solved a case which had everybody highly strung with stress , so to congratulate themselves they decided to have a very rare night out and Nick couldn't resist asking Greg to join them. _

"_Heyy Greg everybody is going out for drinks after shift, you wanna join us?"_

_Greg was overjoyed to be asked to join them , although he wasn't a CSI the night shift still made him feel like he was one of them , for the first time in a long time Greg felt accepted._

_Warrick had chosen one of the cleaner looking bars on the strip. As the team piled into a booth in the corner, a young woman came over to flirt with Nick, luckily for Greg nobody saw the look of pure envy as Nick politely smiled at the Red head in front of him._

_After several rounds, Grissom had called it a night and had offered Sara a ride home, which she accepted. Greg had managed to persuade a very drunk Catherine to dance with him. Nick and Warrick both sat with a glass of beer in their hand watching the objects of their affections dance together._

"_You better not be eyeing up my girl Nick"_

"_Huh . . .no I was just in my own little world . . .Sorry man"_

_Nick was glad the low lighting in the bar hid his blushing because he had in fact been staring at Greg. _

"_Listen im gunna head home before I forget where I live. Have a great night and keep Catherine safe"_

"_Yeah I will Bud don't worry, and by the way your Address is 234 First Avenue"_

"_I'll try and remember that for the taxi driver" Nick smiled and clapped his friend on the back._

"_Heyy Greg im heading home now, I just thought I'd tell you" _

"_Y-Yo-You mind if I c-come with you?" Greg's speech was starting to slur _

"_No , not at all , actually it will save me a few dollars" _

_Nick stood on the pavement trying to hail a taxi with an overly exited Greg hanging onto his shoulder. He suddenly felt something run down his face "Er Greg what are you doing?"_

"_well when you run hand down your face its nice and smooth , but when you run your hand up your face its all scratchy 'cause of your beard"_

_When a cab finally pulled over Greg clumsily climbed into it with Nick not far behind him. The whole way home Greg was rubbing his hand down Nick's face saying "Smooth" in a long sensual tone and 'Scratchy' in a sharp quick tone._

"_You wanna get dropped off at your house Greggo "_

"_No I'll sleep on your couch, if that's ok with you?"_

"_Yeah that's fine"_

"_I don't like nursing a hang over on my own" _

_When they arrived at Nicks apartment Greg got h is usual blankets from the cupboard whilst Nick made coffee and snacks. The pair were watching re-runs of Scrubs on TV. Nick turned to look at Greg who was intently staring at the screen. Greg felt eyes boring into him so turned and smiled when he saw Nick looking at him _

"_What ?"_

"_Your beautiful you know that ?"_

"_And your drunk"_

"_Not as drunk as you think" Greg saw a pair of lips inching slowly towards his and before he knew it those lips were pressing against his._

_As quickly as those lips appeared, they disappeared. _

"_Sorry Greg, I shouldn't have don't that" _

_Greg decided actions speak louder than words so he plunged his mouth to Nick's._

_With one swift motion, Nick had Greg in his arms and was now heading towards the bedroom on the other side of his apartment. He pulled Greg's shirt over his head and fought the buckle on Greg's belt, whilst Greg was doing the same to him._

_There was a Cry of pleasure-pain as Nick entered Greg and rocked his hips back and forward, the moans of pleasure coming from Greg spurred Nick on to rock his hips faster and harder. When Greg came with a cry of his name it sent Nick toppling over the edge. The pair fell back on to the mattress and into each other's arms. A bead of sweat rolling down Nick's face caught in the corner of Greg's eyes and he couldn't help but wipe it away with his lips. _

"_Sleep G , we have work tomorrow" but when Nick looked down he saw Greg was already asleep on his chest._


	5. Playing Dirty

Chapter 5 –

As the Tahoe pulled up to the Scene Nick was at the end of the tether with Greg's obnoxiously loud music.

"How can you even think with music like that playing?"

"You can't, that's the whole point" the pair had arrived next to Brass without even realising they had made a step. Greg looked around the desert area, sure enough there laid a body of a 20 something year old male.

"I think ill take the perimeter see if the dumpers left anything behind, this is making me a little queasy".

"Ok Greggo but don't go to far, make sure you can see me or the truck at all times"

"Sure thing Nicky".

Greg walked away shaking his hips knowing Nick would be watching.

"Hello? . . . Earth to Nick?" Brass exclaimed

"Yeah . . . No . . . What?

"What were you staring at? . . . Sanders?"

Nicks automatic response was "Yes" Brass' eyes nearly bulged out of his head "what?"

Nick was racking his brain for an excuse "I was just making sure he didn't wander off to far, today being his first day out in the field an' all" good save.

"Im sure he doesn't need baby sat, so as I was saying"

Nick spaced out again; as he saw Greg crouch down to inspect something on the ground.

"So I'll leave you CSI's to do whatever it is you do"

"Thanks Brass , see you back at the lab"

When Brass got back in his car, Greg came wondering over

"What was he looking so pissed off at?"

"I spaced out whilst he was talking"

"Staring at my butt again?"

"How the . . . did you know?

"Camera with a 360 lens, you think im not gunna use it"

"You were supposed to be looking for evidence Greg"

"And you were supposed to be listening to Brass"

"Touché".

Back at the lab Nick and Greg were looking through the shots of the crime scene.

"you know since we are surrounded by CSI's they aren't very observant"

"What are you talking about G?"

"im just saying they haven't noticed anything yet"

"Noticed what?"

"Us , we left the bar together , both had limps , you choking on your coffee , starring at my butt"

Nick chuckled and realised Greg was correct.

The pair clocked out at seven as it was a slow night and they wouldn't get there results of the Vic's autopsy until tomorrow.

"Follow me home?"

"Sure thing" ten minutes into the drive home Nick realised Greg was no longer following him. Pressing his number 1 speed dial, he waited for Greg to answer

"Hey Greggo, where are you?"

"Getting Pizza, You like pepperoni?"

"oh ok , and yeah I love it , well see you at the apartment then"

"see yah"

As Nick arrived home, he decided to phone his mother until Greg arrived. He hit speed dial 4, after two rings he quickly hung up. Why did his own family start at speed dial 4 but his best friend take up the first position?.

"He's not your best friend anymore doofus" you love him and he loves you back Nick said the last bit in his head.

"Who's not your best friend anymore?" Nick hadn't even heard Greg enter his apartment, the he realised he didn't even know Greg could get in.

"How did you get in here?"

"Your front door was wide-open, I assumed you'd left it open for me"

"I must of forgot to shut it behind me . . . Anyway come on lets get this pizza eaten before its cold , I'll get the soda from the fridge , chose which ever game you wanna play".

Nick came back from the kitchen with 2 cans of Lilt to see Greg eating a slice of pizza so quick it was a blur.

"Could you eat that pizza any faster?"

"Heyy, leave me alone and come pick your car"

When Greg realised Nick was beating him he decided to play dirty. An elbow slyly made its way into Nick's ribs. The action was reciprocated which made Greg giggle. The war of the elbows ended abruptly when Greg decided to take it to the next level and climbed upon Nick's lap.

"You playing dirty, Greggo?"

"I only play dirty when it comes to you" Greg leant forward until his forehead was touching Nick's. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know Greg, I love you too . . .Despite the fact you're a massive goof ball"

"Heyy , thats not fair , i was being nice"

"I'm sorry i didn't mean it like that , You do know i love you"

"Who wouldn't" Greg received a playful smack to his backside

"Now who's playing dirty Stokes"

* * *

><p>AN - i realised this is very much a speech orientated chapter , but i wanted to show the boys playful side and this is the only way i could think of

Peace and love 3


	6. Take Me To Bed Or Lose Me Forever

Chapter 6 –

Nick saw the look of pure love in Greg's eyes; he slowly inched his lips up to Greg's and dragged his tongue lazily along his lower lip. Greg felt a prominent bulge against his thigh, knowing exactly what the bulge was he started rubbing against it to creating an irresistible friction between the two flustered men. Nick grabbed onto Greg's hip. He stood up and wrapped Greg's hips around his waist. "The Bedroom is screaming our names"

"Take me to bed or lose me forever"

"Really Greggo, you're quoting Top Gun now?"

"Heyy, It's an awesome film, and Tom Cruise looks good in that movie".

Greg felt himself being pushed to the bed and his hands being restrained above him. A tongue scraping across his naval made a groan escape Greg's lips

"You like that?"

"Very much so"

The pair's lips were brought back together, a moan escaped

but neither man knew who caused the sound. An annoying ringing

sound cut through the air and Nick let out a frustrated groan.

"If that's Grissom I'll scream,"

"Please never mention Grissom during foreplay ever again"

"Sorry baby"

Nick answered his phone and his face

quickly turned sour.

"But I just got home, double time? sounds good to me"

. . .

"I'll be there in 10 minutes"

"Griss wants me to go back to lab; apparently something isn't right with our case"

"Couldn't it of waited until tomorrow, I was looking forward to sex with you"

"apparently not, just keep your cute little ass in this apartment until I get back, I'll only be a few hours"

A few moments later Nick was re-dressed and trouping out of the house. Greg groaned and fell back onto the pillow with a soft 'thump' he rolled over to Nick's side of the bed and wrapped the quilt around him.

-At the Lab-

Nick walked into the lab with a twisted face and a cup of Costa Coffee in his hand.

"It's not like Greg's Blue Hawaiian is it" Warrick Sniggered.

"Not in the slightest, it's like drinking de-comp juice".

"Ha-ha, well come on everybody is in the layout room with there ideas"

Nick thought about his plans for Greg's surprise birthday party and wondered if he was doing the right thing; Greg loved surprises but hated birthdays, he didn't like getting older.

Seeing: Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Sara at all the Lab Techs at the lab while they should be at home relaxing made Nick realise how Lucky he was to be with a an who had such an impact on so many peoples lives and Nick swell with pride.

Whilst discussing the Venue and track list Nick noticed everybody looking tired

"All right guys I think that's enough for tonight ; ill let you all get home to sleep , I really appreciate this , and im sure Greg will too.

-Back At Nick's Apartment-

"If Nick isn't here to hold me, I'll have to pretend". Nick's smell on the pillow lulled Greg into a state of sleep. Turning over unconsciously in his sleep, he hit something hard and distinctly familiar. "NICKY, YOU'RE BACK"

"Yeah I am Greggo. I missed you, sorry I had to leave"

"It's ok, I'm just glad you're home. I Love You"

"I Love You Too". Nick pulled Greg across the bed onto his stomach and kissed the top of his head.

"Sorry, I meant to do some cleaning while you were out, I totally forgot"

Nick was going to reply but a yawn came out instead

"You Tired"

"Yeah, but I can stay awake with you, if you want?"

"No no, you need your sleep and I'm still quite tired, Sleep sounds great right now". Greg turned towards a planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"You know, you look cute when you pout like that"

"Like what?"

"When you're about to kiss me, your face is adorable"

"You mean like?" Nick lowered his lips to Greg's.

"No I mean like this" Greg pressed his lips back up to Nick's with a cheeky giggle

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you can go to sleep babe"

Nick envied Greg's ability to fall asleep so quickly, but the soft rhythm of Greg's snoring was making Nick sleepy.

He felt himself falling asleep so pulled Greg closer to him he mumbled a quiet 'I Love You Greg'. Greg unconsciously mumbled an incoherent answer Nick took that as a 'Love You Too'.


	7. Happy Birthday !

sChapter 7

Nick smirked as he straightened his boyfriend tie "I told you we are going out"

"Yeah, but where?"

"As if I'm going to tell you that".

Greg sulked on his way to the car; he knew he would not be going to the cinemas judging by the way that Nick made him dress: The black skinny jeans, which Nick loved his ass in, a white shirt and a black skinny tie. Nick got into the car wearing his usual Dark wash jeans but decided to wear a sapphire blue shirt Greg had never seen before

"You look hot in that shirt Nicky"

"Thanks, your butt don't look to bad in those jeans either"

Greg just giggled as Nick started the engine wondering where they were going.

When they arrived at their destination Greg was a little disappointed "You made me get all dressed up to bring me to my apartment?"

"Just wait until you get inside before you get all miserable would yah"

Greg opened the door to his apartment and saw a soft flickering of light coming from the living room. Curiosity got the better of him so he waded into the next room and gasped at the sight, there were candles strategically placed around the room giving it a romantic feel, music playing in the background and the dining table was holding a bottle of wine a single red rose and another burning candle in the center.

Nick grabbed Greg's hand and sat him down at the table and handed him the rose "Happy Birthday My Love" Greg smiled his million-watt smile up to Nick as a light blush covered his cheeks "Nobody has ever done anything like this on my birthday, So Thank You".

"You're more than welcome" Nick escaped out to the kitchen after pouring the glasses of wine and when he came back, he was holding two bowl of soup "What kinda soup is this ?"

"Home-made Oxtail"

"Home made?"

"Yeah, my momma used to make it when I was a kid, I asked her for the recipe and this is my first attempt so go easy on me"

Greg smiled in awe at Nick wondering why he made such an effort for his birthday; they had only been together a few months and he didn't like birthdays they made him think he was getting old.

He picked up his spoon to try the delicious smelling soup, and groaned in appreciation as the spicy Ox tail hit his palette.

"Wow Nick this is great"

Nick's nervous face looked up "really?"

"Yeah, I love it, And I Love You"

"I Love you too Greg"

When the pair had finished their starters Nick got up to get their main course but he couldn't resist giving Greg a kiss first.

A few moments later Nick emerged from the kitchen with two large Salmon steaks with a sour cream dressing. "Wow Nick you really know how to spoil a guy don't you"

"You're worth it Greg believe me".

After a few moments of eating, Nick Noticed Greg had some of the sauce on his chin. "Greg you gotta bit of sauce on your chin"

Greg tried to wipe it off but only managed to spread it further along his chin "Here let me get it" Nick got up grabbed a napkin and wiped Greg's Chin "you don't want to spill anything down your shirt tonight , it'll ruin your look for later"

"Why what's happening. . ." Greg never got to finish his sentence as his mouth was covered my Nick's. When they pair pulled away for air, Nick smirked and headed towards the kitchen for dessert.

A Plate was set in front of Greg, which contained a large chocolate pudding and some strawberries on the side. "Nick this tastes divine"

"You'll have to thank your mother for that, I rang her to ask what food you liked and she said you can't go wrong with chocolate"

"Yeah she's right, I adore chocolate"

"I'll bear that in mind".

After their meal was finished, Nick got up and headed towards the couches

Greg got out of his seat to follow Nick.

"Greg I told not to spill anything on your shirt"

Greg looked down at the chocolate stain on his shirt

"Oops sorry Nicky, I didn't mean too"

"It's ok we can wash it before we have to go"

"You know I do have other shirts like this in my wardrobe, I can easily go get changed"

"I know, I just needed an excuse to see you shirtless"

"You never need an excuse"

"So why are you still wearing it?"

Greg smirked and loosened the buttons on his shirt then got to work on loosening Nick's Shirt

"Today is your day I have to stay clothed"

"Doesn't the birthday boy get what he wants?"

"He does, he just has to wait, come on come dance with me"

"Wow you dance?"

"Don't be cheeky, just get over here"

Greg smiled and wrapped his hands around Nick's neck. As the music began, Nick wrapped his hands around his dance partner's waist

"You know, I've always dreamed about dancing with you"

"N'aww look at the cowboy getting all sentimental"

Nick lowered his lips to Greg's he decided to liven things up a bit so started grinding his crotch into Greg's.

"You know what that does to me Nicky"

"I know, I did it on purpose"

Greg looked perplexed; "I thought you said I had to wait"

"You do"

"Oh come on don't tease me"

"Sorry G, I just love to see you all flustered, Come on go get a clean shirt, we're gunna be late"

Greg stomped his way to his bedroom to get a clean shirt. A few moments later, he came out wearing a blood red shirt the same style as his white one

"I can't believe you would tease me like that"

"Maybe this will change your mood a bit"

Nick walked over the cabinet beside Greg's TV moved a few DVDs and removed a smallish box wrapped in blue paper.

"Happy Birthday Greg" he handed the box over.

Greg tore into the wrapping paper like a kid at Christmas. After taking the lid off the box and staring at the content in disbelief he ran up to Nick and wrapped his arms around his neck "Thank You so much, I love it"

Nick walked over to the coffee table and picked up the box, took out the watch and put it on Greg's wrist. "Im glad you like it, but come on, we're running late".

Greg Excitedly made his way to Nick's car, after two perfect surprises he couldn't wait to see what the third one was.

Greg's phone rang in the car

"Heyy mom

"_Happy Birthday Son"_

"Thanks, what are you and dad up too today then?"

Nick visibly tensed, and hoped Jean would not give the surprise away

"_Oh me and your father took you papa Olaf out for a drive, we thought it would be good to get him out for some fresh air"_

"Well that's Great mom, I hope you all enjoyed yourselves, but I gotta go, I think we've arrived"

Nick had pulled up into the car park of a very swanky hotel

"Is this the third surprise , having your wicked way with me in a posh hotel?"

"No, I told you you'll have to wait, and anyway that would be too easy".

The pair got out of the car and headed towards the doors holding hands. When they reached the doors to one of the convention room Nick let go of Greg's hand and covered his eyes

"Nick what are you doing?"

"You'll see baby" and Nick opened the doors.


	8. Get A Room

Chapter 8

"SURPRISE"

Greg removed Nick's hands from his eyes and stared at the room full of people in disbelief.

"Did you do this?" he turned around to look at Nick

"Yeah, but it was your mom's idea, I just go the wheels in motion"

Jean's ears must have been burning because seconds later she was making her way towards Greg with her arms out stretched "Happy Birthday"

"Thanks Mom, so your afternoon drive was actually a cross country road-trip?"

"Yes, but it would of ruined the surprise if I told you I was in Vegas"

"What does that mean Papa Olaf is here?"

"Yeah he's over at the bar"

"Surprise surprise"

Greg took Nick's hand and walked towards the corner of the large function room. They quietly approached the aged man leaning against the bar with a whiskey in his hand

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you could help me, I'm looking for an Olaf Hojem, have you seen him?" Greg could not stop the large grin spreading across his face as his Grandfather turned around to face him

"GREGORY" Olaf smiled and took Greg's head in his arm and scrubbed his scalp as he had done since Greg was 12 years old.

"How is my favourite grandson on his birthday?"

"I'm great Papa, you know you shouldn't say that when my cousins are around".

"I know, but none of the little buggers would appreciate me saying it to any of them" Olaf let out a hearty laugh "So is this the famous Nick Stokes your mother has been telling me about?"

"Yeah it is, Nick this is my grandfather Papa Olaf, and Papa this is my Boyfriend Nick Stokes"

"It's good to meet you sir, Greg has told me many wonderful stories about you"

"Less of the sir, it makes me old, and they were all good stories I hope?"

"Only the best gramps" Greg chimed in.

After being introduced to the rest of Greg's family, the pair were dancing in the centre of the floor

"God G I thought you were a geek, you never told me you had a geekier cousin"

"I know, sometimes I'm glad Tim is geekier than me, it makes me look cool for once; Imagine that Gregory Sanders cool."

"I really can't imagine you ever being cool G"

"Thanks for that Nicky!"

"You know I'm only teasing, I Love you really"

Nick leaned in a kissed Greg

"Get a room you two"

"It's nice to see you too Sara"

"Happy Birthday Greg" Sara wrapped her arms around Greg and lightly squeezed.

Nick and Greg had been talking about revealing they're relationship for a few days and since the majority of the people they wanted to tell were at the party they decided tonight was the night.

Nick walked over to the DJ and picked up the mic calling everybody's attention after grabbing Greg's hand

'Everyone I'd just like to tell all those people that haven't already figured it for themselves that me and Greg are together and would like it very much if we had everybody's support'

Nick and Greg walked back to the dance floor to a round of applause , cheering from Warrick and a knowing smile from Sara/

After many hours of excessive drinking and partying Nick decided to take Greg up to the room he had booked for the pair. They made out like teenagers in the lift and bounced off the walls of the corridor on the way to the room. Nick placed Greg on the bed and went to the bathroom to pick up the supplies he dropped off earlier, when he returned he found Greg fast asleep in a starfish position.

"Happy Birthday Greggo" he laughed before joining him the bed.


End file.
